Boats are important
by hardyyun
Summary: Based off the night Lucas takes Hanna out on the lake. They have a conversation that not even her friends know. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

THE BOAT

Hanna "Lucas what are you doing"

Lucas had stopped the boat and was staring just past Hanna.

Hanna "Lucas… come on let's just go back… forget the fireworks.."

Again Lucas was just silent

"Lucas you're scaring me… and I'm getting cold. Please Lucas can we just go back?"

Lucas reacted a bit to that. He bit his lip obviously wanting to say something.

Hanna "Lucas…"

Spencer "Hanna?"

Lucas "Don't answer that"

Hanna "Lucas what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Lucas looked down at his lap "Hanna…"

Spencer "Hanna?"

Lucas "I need you to listen to me. Don't answer your friends okay? Just trust me."

Hanna just nodded and Lucas began to talk.

Lucas "I'm not A, but I am one of their helpers. Tonight I'm supposed to kill you, but I want you to say you knocked me over with one of the oars okay? Don't ask me why just trust me. I can swim. I'll see you in 4 days. Oh and don't row all the way back… I need it to look like there was a struggle… as a show for A."

Before Hanna had time to question anything Lucas shot forward and captured Hanna's lips with his. It was slow and sweet. The first few seconds were awkward because Hanna didn't fully register what was happening, but when she did she kissed him back. When Lucas pulled away he gave Hanna this look of happiness and sadness. Then he jumped over the side. Hanna did as he asked her to. She lied to her friends and told them what Lucas asked her to say.

Hanna ignored all the harassment that flew at her over the next 4 days. She wasn't sure how they were to meet up, but she knew he'd know a way. He had a plan. On the 4th night Lucas was in her room. He looked like he had been through hell. "I'm sorry Hanna." Hanna shook her head and pulled him into her arms. "Sorry for what? For doing what you had to do?" She asked. She didn't let him go until he let his arms fall.

"I'm sorry for everything. For the memorial, for torturing you" He almost added kissing to that list, but he wasn't entirely sorry for that. "Lucas?" Hanna asked. Lucas looked up at her not sure when he looked away "I'm just glad you're okay". Lucas's face fell "were you worried?"

Hanna nodded "Of course I was. I'm still not sure what exactly happened that night." Lucas nodded "I can't exactly tell you … anything. I'm sorry." Hanna nudged him gently "Stop apologizing." Lucas sat on her bed "No Hanna you don't understand." Hanna sat beside him "I know the kind of power A has over people. I know when A gets something on someone they use it to the greatest advantage."

"I can't stay for much longer Hanna…" Hanna just nodded "I'm glad you're okay." Lucas got up and started to leave, but he stopped and turned to look at Hanna "I'll see you around, but don't tell anyone, not even your friends, that I was here." Hanna nodded.

The next day at school Hanna was surprised to see that Lucas wasn't there. She figured that sense he had seen her that he would be there. She looked for him the whole day, but not once did she see him. When she got home she began working on her homework which went as well as it usually did. She did it all, but she wasn't confident she got anything right. She always tried though. She was determined to beat a small part of the dang blonde stereotype.

She put her stuff up and put on some music. She began to dance and sing along with the song. She didn't notice Lucas slip into her kitchen. He leaned against a wall and watched as she just jammed out waiting for her to notice him. When she noticed him she smiled and pulled the ear buds out. "Hey… you weren't at school today."

Lucas grinned "How do you know? You could have just not seen me." Hanna shook her head "I looked." Lucas couldn't help the bigger smile that plastered his face. Hanna turned and grabbed a bottle of ICE sparkling cherry drink before sitting in a chair. Lucas continued leaning against the wall.

"So….?" Hanna began. Lucas had been thinking about something for a long time, so he finally said something "You kissed me back." There was a moment of silence before Hanna nodded "And?" Lucas shook his head… he didn't know what answer he was expecting, but at least she did answer. "Nothing."

Hanna stood "Lucas… I thought I'd lose you that night. So of course I kissed you back. I'd do it again too." Lucas felt his entire body light up with a new emotion. He found he couldn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas found himself just standing there staring at Hanna. What was he supposed to say to that? Was he supposed to act like it wasn't a big deal? Was he supposed to pretend that Hanna telling him she wanted to kiss him… wasn't a dream come true?

Hanna just stared back at him not sure what to say. Caleb was her boyfriend… and she had not only kissed someone else, but she had said out right that she would do it again. She found she didn't regret the kiss… she just felt guilty. There was also no telling what A would do if she found out about the kiss.

The silence became too much, so Lucas spoke up "I think I'm gonna head out. I'll come by some other time." Hanna stopped him at the door "Lucas" she said. Lucas nodded "I won't tell anyone, you don't have to worry about Caleb finding out." Hanna bit her lip and let him go. That wasn't what she was going to say. She was actually going to kiss him, but she chickened out.

She had already cheated once there was no way she was gonna do it again. If she was gonna kiss Lucas then she would make sure she was single. Of course that meant she would have to dump Caleb and that seemed crazy. Who did she want more?

Lucas walked out before he could do or say anything he would regret. Or anything that would make Hanna hate him. Right as he stepped outside he got a text message. _Sneaking around? Did you really think you could fly under MY radar? –A_.

Over the next few days Lucas stayed in his grandmother's cabin about 12 miles away. He had no idea how Hanna would feel… would she be relieved or did she miss him? Before he would never entertain that idea, but now there was a small possibility she did.

It took a week before Lucas had any idea on how to meet Hanna without A figuring it out. It took another few days to put it in action. He had gone though several ideas, mainly ones that involved throwing Hanna's friends under the bus, but eventually he decided to talk to Noel. Get him to throw a party and claim that everyone in town would need it.

Noel is a big part dude, so he was up for it. He knew everyone would be there including A. Lucas instead went to Hanna's house an hour after the party started knowing that she would be late. Something about it being fashionable. Sure enough Hanna was standing in her kitchen when Lucas came up. He knocked on her door.

Hanna walked over and opened the door. Her heart exploded when she saw Lucas. She had expected to see him in a few days. Not almost 2 weeks. She pulled him inside and into her arms before he could say anything. "Hanna we don't have long. You have to get to the party before A realizes you aren't showing up."

"Wait you planned this?" Hanna asked. Lucas only shrugged "Where is Caleb?" He asked. Hanna smiled before stepping forward to do what she had wanted to do before he disappeared for 2 weeks. She kissed him. This caught Lucas way off guard and he even pulled away. "Long story short we broke up. It wasn't messy … almost mutual." Lucas after he registered what she said stepped forward and kissed Hanna back.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan had been to go to the party, but when Hanna pulled Lucas further into her house without breaking the kiss, that idea went down the drain. She pushed Lucas onto the couch and climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. Suddenly she felt him underneath her. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked like he was in a complete daze. His lips were puffy and his eyes were shining as if he was looking at the most wonderful person in the world, and to him he was. She kissed him softly before letting the kisses die down. She knew he hadn't had sex and she was unsure if he would even want to continue.

To her surprise he pulled back into the kiss. He ran his hands over both her legs that were on either side of him. "Hanna" he whispered. She looked at him and he was still giving her those same sparkly eyes. "Yes?" she asks softly. "I… I want you." His head was spinning from what he had just said. It was true, he wanted her. Just a part of him was worried she would turn him down. Did she even actually want him in that way? Was it too quick to move?

When she got off of his lap his heart fell. She offered him her hand though and he took it. She ushered him upstairs and into her room. She pushed him to sit on her bed. She took her heels off, no longer needing to wear them since she wasn't going to the party. She took all her jewelry off and set it on her desk before moving back to Lucas.

Despite being a virgin he wasn't clumsy with his hand placements. Slowly they shed each other's clothes and began to slowly go further with the hand touching. Neither felt nervous as they became naked. Lucas was rather good with his hands, but the kisses were a work in progress.

About 30 minutes later they lay together on Hanna's bed. Both were exhausted, but happy. A few minutes later Lucas spoke up "I hate to leave at a time like this, but I don't know how much longer I can stay…" Hanna rolls over and looks at Lucas "Maybe it's time to get away… with me." Lucas looks back at Hanna shocked at her words "You want to run away with me?" She nods "Yes."

And so they began to plan a way to get away. First Lucas disappeared and 2 months later Hanna followed. In the time that Lucas was gone he was able to get a small job in a big city 1,000s of miles away from 'home' and have a place for Hanna and himself to stay. He changed a lot over that time, so he wouldn't easily be recognized. He died his hair blond [which took a lot of time to adjust to seeing] and he started to work out more and became less of a scrawny kid. He looked nothing like the Lucas he once was and his new name is Michael.

Hanna changed her hair to black and shirt with white tips. She got two tattoos one was of a bird behind her ear and a large lion on her arm. She didn't look like Hanna anymore and her new name is Maria.

* * *

a/n

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't great… or if this whole story wasn't great. Thanks to all who stuck it out this far!**


End file.
